Chasing the Sun
by tiredwitch
Summary: Celeste Hughes takes upon the role of Muggle Studies Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Little does she know that she will soon form an unexpected bond with another who is also struggling to find his place within the wizarding world. *ON HIATUS*
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** **The Harry Potter Series and all its characters are the property of J.K. Rowling. I do not intend to make any profit from this work.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

All but Death, can be Adjusted—

Dynasties repaired—

Systems—settled in their Sockets—

Citadels—dissolved—

Wastes of Lives—resown with Colors

By Succeeding Springs—

Death—unto itself—Exception—

Is exempt from Change—

– Emily Dickinson, _All But Death, Can Be Adjusted_


	2. New Beginnings

**Chapter 1: New Beginnings**

Dumbledore sighed as shuffled through the large pile of paper on his desk. "I do believe that she is the most suitable candidate. I will send her a letter tomorrow to inform her of her acceptance and I'll have her arrive a few days early to settle in before the term starts." Dumbledore paused and smiled. "I remember her quite vividly during her time at Hogwarts," he said, looking up at the Deputy Headmistress. "I always knew that she would one day return. It has only been four years after all."

"Yes, yes she was quite bright. Had quite a knack for Transfiguration and Arithmancy as I recall. Potions, however, was an entirely different matter. She despised the subject and I do believe Severus didn't top her list of favourite teachers. She's Muggleborn, if I remember correctly?" asked McGonagall.

Dumbledore nodded.

McGonagall continued. "She outperformed all of the Pureblood students in my class. Naturally the Slytherin students detested the poor girl. They all found it rather difficult to believe that witch with Muggle parentage was brighter than they were. Though I would expect nothing less from a Ravenclaw."

Dumbledore sighed. "She wasn't a very loquacious student. She kept to herself most of the time," said Dumbledore sadly. "Hagrid missed her presence greatly. She was as dear as a daughter to him."

"He'll be glad to see her when she returns," McGonagall added.

She watched as the old wizard rose from his ornate chair and made his way to the window. His expression was thoughtful and he remained silent as he stared out toward the Black Lake. McGonagall knew where his thoughts were. It had only been mere weeks since the attack at the Ministry, yet the memory of that night lingered in the old Wizard's mind.

"What is it?" she asked, concerned.

It took Dumbledore a moment to find his voice. "There is…another reason why I appointed her, and I am afraid that the fewer who know, the better. I apologise that I can not be honest with you."

McGonagall narrowed her eyes at his admission but she knew better than to question him. Although she disliked being kept in the dark, she trusted Albus and decided not to press on the matter. There was however another matter that she wished to discuss with the Headmaster.

"You never informed me that Professor Lupin shall once again grace us with his presence. I overhead Severus grumbling in his office this morning," she stated as she moved to take a seat in front of the Headmaster's large, ornate desk.

Dumbledore smiled, despite his thoughts being elsewhere. "Severus is in no position to question my decisions. Now that Voldemort is regaining strength, it is essential that the students are protected. Remus is family to Harry, and the boy needs to be surrounded by those who will do everything to keep him safe. _All_ eyes must be on Harry this year."

Minerva was still unconvinced. "You know that the moment the students discover who their new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor is the owls will be coming in from frightened and angry parents," said Minerva.

"I'm sure that the students' parents have other matters on their mind. Voldemort's return is a far greater problem to be faced with than a werewolf teaching their students."

He had her there. "I must admit that after all these years he has been the only teacher to stick to the curriculum, and the students did thoroughly enjoy his classes."

Dumbledore nodded in agreement. "A difficult year lies ahead, Minerva. We must all tread carefully. Remus returns on the morrow. I shall retrieve Harry myself. There is something that I must discuss with him."

Minerva let out a deep breath and stood up. "Well then, I shall go and make sure that Celeste's quarters are being prepared for her arrival" she asked.

Without turning to look at her, Dumbledore nodded, clearly distracted by his own thoughts. From the window, he watched the moonlight dance upon the Black Lake. The summer breeze was warm, yet the gentle wind still managed to send chills down his spine. Although the night was quiet and peaceful, Dumbledore knew that it darkness would soon be upon them all.

 **XxxxXxxxX**

Celeste arrived on the school grounds in the early hours of the morning. She hated Apparating and grimaced upon realising that her boots had sunk into the marshy ground. Despite the fact that it was quite early, and the sun had just begun to rise, Celeste felt extremely flustered. Sweat ran down her forehead and strands of her long, brown her stuck to her face as she tried to hoist her suitcase from the mud.

She was exhausted and somewhat saddened to leave her parents to take upon role of Muggle Studies Professor. She had only just completed her studies, though she was quite relieved that she would be teaching at Hogwarts. The school was familiar to her and nothing would please her more than to remind Professor Snape that they were in equal positions of employment.

Pulling her wand out from beneath her robes, she sent her luggage up to the castle and began to follow the levitating suitcases and bags.

Upon her journey towards the castle, she spotted Hagrid making his way towards the Quidditch grounds. She made a mental note to visit him after she spoke with Dumbledore. She missed his company greatly. She found that she rarely had time to visit him during her last two years at Hogwarts. NEWT's were dominating her life and thus she rarely found the time leave the library. She considered Hagrid to be one of her closest friends. She was there for her when no one else was, and if Celeste was going to be perfectly honest, she enjoyed helping Hagrid with hisGamekeeper duties more than spending time with students in her own house.

She let out a deep breath as she entered the main entrance and was immediately greeted by a familiar face.

"Professor McGonagall."

Her former Professor laughed and embraced Celeste in a motherly hug. "My dear, it's Minerva from now on, I believe."

Celeste grimaced, "I think it might be too early for that, Professor." She looked around, absorbing her surroundings. It was just as she remembered it, but different somehow. She was no longer a student, but a teacher in a position of authority.

"Glad to be back, dear?" asked Professor McGonagall, noticing her thoughtful expression.

"I am. It's difficult to believe that it has been four years since I last walked in these halls. Though I am quite nervous to be back," she admitted sheepishly.

"It is only natural. I remember my first day quite vividly. A spell of mine went horribly wrong and the students found it rather amusing. Took me a week before I could face them again." The older witch laughed at the mortified expression of her former student.

Before Celeste could press on the matter further, Professor McGonagall spoke. "Come. I will show you to your quarters and after you've settled in the Headmaster will see you. "

"He's not here?" asked Celeste, following the Deputy Headmistress up the grand staircase.

"No. I'm afraid the Headmaster is running a few errands before the term begins. He will be back shortly. Until then I will help you familiarise yourself with the lesson plans that he left for you." Celeste relaxed slightly at her words. A part of her was relieved that she wouldn't have to face the Headmaster in such a disheveled state. She desperately needed a bath and clean clothes.

"Thank you, Professor."


	3. Back to School

_**A/N:**_ _Just to quickly eradicate any confusion, this story takes place during Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts. Hope you enjoy the new chapter!_

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Back to School**

The teachers were slowly beginning to arrive to prepare for the upcoming term. Many were glad to be back, but others were rather anxious to see their holidays come to an end, which was to be expected at a time like his. News of Voldemort's return had spread like wildfire, though Dumbledore assured the teachers to carry on with their classes as they would normally do. Voldemort's return would not hinder the student's ability to learn and many were glad that school would carry on as normal.

Professor Lupin sat next to Professor Snape at the large ornate table in the Great Hall for breakfast. They were among the first staff members to arrive, along with Professor McGonagall who seemed to never leave the place. The students would be returning in a matter of days and the castle was beginning to come to life once again. Lupin was notified that Dumbledore, too, was at Hogwarts, but as McGonagall had said the day before, the Headmaster was out on urgent business and Lupin would have to wait until he returned to speak with him. Part of the reason he wanted to speak with him was to thank him for so willingly appointing him Professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts, and the other was to discuss Harry.

"Lupin, perhaps you ought to purchase some new attire. I wouldn't want the students to think you've become a savage," stated Snape dryly, raising his eyebrow at the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.

"Oh do be quiet, Severus. You're always in a rather horrible mood before the term begins," said Professor McGonagall, who had just arrived carrying a large stack of papers that she dropped on the table in front of the two professors. "Your lesson plans have been revised. There haven't been many changes but I would like the both of you to go through them."

Severus looked rather annoyed and somewhat offended at the prospect of having his lessons changed without his approval. "I have been teaching Potions at this school for fifteen years, _Minerva_. I believe that a slight change in the lesson plans will do little to benefit the dunderheads that I have to teach," he sneered.

"Thank you, Minerva," said Lupin, intervening before Severus' mood got the better of him. A question sprung in his head that he had been meaning to ask, "I heard the Professor Burbage isn't returning this year. Is she alright?"

"Oh, yes she is doing rather well, actually. Moved to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. Said she wanted a change of scenery," said the older witch, with the slightest hint of sarcasm. Remus found it difficult to discern if the Headmistress was annoyed or upset to see a teacher go. Charity was quite a close friend to Minerva and Dumbledore. Even Snape, although he failed to admit it, had formed a close friendship with the older witch. Remus was quite baffled by it all. It seemed rather strange to loose staff when there were always so many eager candidates looking to teach at Hogwarts. Teachers rarely gave away their positions.

"I was rather fond of her to be quite honest," said Lupin sadly, taking a sip of his coffee.

"And now we're stuck with her replacement who in my opinion is far worse than Dolores Umbridge herself," added Snape. Minerva glared at the Potions Master who was already beginning to irritate her.

"Who is it?" asked Lupin, curious. He has heard many tales of the former Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, and Lupin could hardly believe that there was anyone worse than her. What surprised Remus more was how quickly they had found a replacement.

Muggle Studies wasn't as popular as the other subjects offered in the school and so there weren't many who studied the area.

"A former student of mine who did not possess the mental capacity to brew a potion as simple as a Sleeping Draught."

"Enough," warned Professor McGonagall. Turning to the Remus, she continued, "Her name is Celeste Hughes, and in my opinion there is no other teacher as knowledgeable as she is. We are lucky, _Severus_ , to have her with us, and if you do or say anything to her that will dissuade her from wanting to teach at this school, Dumbledore will hear about it. Is that understood?"

Severus glared at the older witch but said nothing. Taking that as a yes, Professor McGonagall continued. "She is arriving tomorrow morning. I trust both of you will make her feel welcome."

"Of course we will," replied Lupin, smiling.

Both wizards watched the Deputy Headmistress exit the Great Hall. "Everything is going to change this year, isn't it?"

Severus sighed irritably and absently rubbed his arm, knowing that the werewolf wasn't referring to the new staff member. Recognising the gesture, Remus grew anxious, "he will be demanding of you this year, Severus. If there's anything I can d-"

"What can _you_ do?!" he hissed.

Not meaning for Severus to mistake his concern for offence, he stammered, "Severus, I-I did not mean to imply th-"

Before he could finish his sentence they were greeted by another familiar face. Professor Sprout had just walked in, looking merry as usual and greeted both wizards. "My, my, you do look rather gloomy, Severus," she said. "What ails you this morning?"

Knowing that she wasn't going to get a response out of him, she turned to the wizard who sad beside him. "It is wonderful to have with us again, Remus."

Severus glared at the Herbology Professor and before he had the chance to saying anything that may or may have not been entirely polite, Remus spoke. "I could not refuse such an offer. Glad to be back, Professor?"

"I am, and I was just informed of the new staff member who will be joining us this year. Excellent choice she is. Very bright girl," said Professor Sprout brightly, seating herself next to Severus and helping herself to a rather large potion of eggs.

Remus knew nothing of this new teacher, only that she studied at Hogwarts only mere years ago.

Despite everyone's efforts to remain as normal and as calm as possible. News of Voldemort's return had put everyone on edge. Fear that the school would be attack by Voldemort's Death Eaters would undoubtedly incite anxiety and apprehensiveness amongst the students who would be arriving in a matter of days. Memories of the attack at the Ministry were still fresh in Remus' mind. Images of Sirius being stuck by the _Avada Kedavra_ haunted him. Whenever he closed his eyes Bellatrix would be standing before him, cackling at the lifeless body of his best friend. He found that he could go on days without sleeping, and when he did occasionally manage an hour or so of rest, he would wake up drenched in his on sweat, chest heaving.

Remus vowed to Dumbledore that he would do everything in his power to protect James and Lily Potter's son. He would throw himself before the killing curse. He would do absolutely anything to end the lives of those who have taken away so much. He will see to it that James, Lily, and Sirius, did not die in vain.

 **XxxxXxxxX**

Celeste was housed in the west side of the castle, near the Ravenclaw common room. Minerva led her to her office first which was located on the fifth floor. It was quite a trek, but she remembered the route well. Professor Burbage worked in a lovely office from what Celeste had remembered. She recalled the muggle artworks on the walls and the shelves of muggle literature that Professor Burbage had hoarded during her time at Hogwarts. She had a fine collection and Celeste had always found an excuse to visit her office to borrow a book.

Many students found it strange that a witch would hold such fascination for the Muggles. In their opinion, the muggles were beneath them and she often found herself met with glares of disgust, especially by the Slytherins who wanted little to do with those who were beneath them.

When she had walked into the office however, she was met with an empty room. Professor McGonagall noticed her change in expression and eyed her thoughtfully.

"I am sure that you will be able to restore it to its former glory," she said.

Celeste laughed. "It might take a while," she added. "Professor Burbage did have quite a collection."

Celeste paused for a moment, trying to find the right words to say. She could not fathom why Professor Burbage would leave Hogwarts, and at such a short notice. When she had asked Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore during her interview only mere weeks ago, it was as though they attempted to brush off her question and direct the topic elsewhere. Excited and overwhelmed by her job offer, she did not think much of it at the time, nor did she care, but now it was all she though about.

A part of her could not help but wonder. It was hardly an appropriate time for a change in scenery (which was the apparent reason for her departure, as Professor McGonagall had claimed), especially not with the return of the He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Celeste did not buy it at all, but she decided not to press; perhaps she would leave that conversation for another time, once she was settled in.

Celeste shuddered at the thought of Lord Voldemort. She could sense a darkness approaching. Everyone was one edge, even her Muggle parents who often commented on the unusual sightings that were mentioned in the news. A part of her felt anxious at the threat of danger, but that anxiety was soon overcome by her determination to teach.

Her hand brushed the floral patterns that were engraved on the corners of the large, ornate desk. It was now _her_ desk, in _her_ office. It was all too surreal to comprehend.

She looked around and her gaze fell upon a worn tome that lay in the very corner of the office, on the floor.

"She must've forgotten this one," she mumbled, picking up the heavy book.

She turned to Professor McGonagall who was paining attention. She was looking at the rather larger painting of a garden with a small pond that was located behind her desk. Celeste recalled seeing the painting during her years at Hogwarts, but she could not fathom why Professor McGonagall seemed so mesmerised by it.

"This is the door to your quarters. It will open at the touch of your hand," she stated simply.

"But how? Is there a spell that needs to be performed? How does it know that it's my room?"

The older witch laughed, "My dear, you ought to know by now that this castle has a mind of its own," she said, gesturing to the door.

Celeste moved towards the painting and pressed her hand to it golden frame. At her touch, the door opened wide.

Flame lit torches lit the spiral staircase that presumably lead to her quarters. She began walking, somewhat nervously. Upon reaching the top of the staircase, with Professor McGonagall close behind her, Celeste was met with another door. Noticing that there was no keyhole, she opened the door and her eyes widened in awe.

The room was enormous and incredibly spacious, yet it felt quite cosy at the same time. Her eyes were immediately drawn to a large window allowed light to pour in, illuminating the wondrous sitting area. Celeste moved over to the fireplace that was situated to her left, opposite the window. She traced the mantel with her fingers as her eyes danced across the room. She could imagine sitting on the sofa on a cold winter's night, listening to the crackle of the lively flames.

Celeste did not expect to be given a room that seemed to be as large as her own house back in London. It was beautiful, no doubt, but she felt that it was too much for her. A part of her still considered herself to be a student and the prospect of addressing the other teachers as equals made her somewhat uneasy.

Those thoughts were quickly brushed aside when she noticed a large stack of book on a small desk beside the window. Her eyes narrowed and she grew mildly concerned that the Professor Burbage had forgotten more of her personal belongings behind.

"I think she has left a note for you," said McGonagall curiously.

There was, in fact, a note that lay atop the books. Celeste unfolded it and read the short, but beautifully handwritten note;

 _I find myself no longer in need of these books. I hope that you may find use for them. - C.B_

"That was nice of her, but I have more than enough books with me," she said, brushing the spines of the books with the tips of her fingers.

The older witch eyed her thoughtfully. "I am sure that she would appear rather offended to hear you say such a thing. One can never own enough books, especially you, my dear."

" _That_ , is true," she admitted.

"Now, lets continue the tour, shall we?"

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _I hope the lack of Remus/Celeste interaction wasn't too disappointing for you. I just wanted Celeste to get settled in. What's the rush?_


End file.
